Stuck in the small big house
by Morningshylies
Summary: Written when I was nine, eight or ten. Terrible grammar and plotless-ness ahead. I'm keeping it on here to remind myself how much I changed. Also, I'm laughing because it doesn't seem like English is my first language on this. xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the cartoons, animes and other things that you will read in here. If I own everything, then I would be a **very **rich person XD

Some of the animes inculde:

_InuYasha_

**That is what I have for the first chapter. More will be added on later.**

Some of the cartoons include:

_Scooby Doo_

_Fosters Home_

_Teen Titans_

_Garfeild_

**Those are only some..**

Some of the comic or books include:

_Garfeild_

**That is all the comic and book people I use for right now.**

" Mega cool!" Yelled Bloo.

" Yeah!" Yelled Mac.

" We are going to be on TV!" Frankie squealed.

Bloo and Mac stared at Frankie.

" You are _too_ excited Frankie. _Too excited._" Bloo said.

Frankie glared at Bloo and then sighed.

They packed their belongings and walked out of the door.

----------------

" Reah!" Scooby barked.

" We are going to be on Tv!" Shaggy said with a mouth full of pizza topped with fish and ice cream.

" Gross, anyways we gotta act our best!" Velma said cleaning her glasses.

" Ret's go!" Scooby smiled.

The gang picked up their bags; Scooby and Shaggy picked up their cooler packed full of food; and they drove away.

------

Garfeild yawned.

" Jon! Get me more food, er-- I mean my legs hurt. Get me food please" He said.

Jon smiled " I packed food for the trip"

Garfeild popped up and said " We better get going if you want me to eat-- I mean not be late!" Garfeild said.

Odie chased his tail.

Then the picked up the bags; mostly Jon, Garfeild only picked up a sandwich; and walked out.

------

" Titans--" Someone called out.

" Lets go! On a road trip!" It was beastboy.

" Yep, lets go!" Robin said.

Starfire blinked. " So the road will trip? Or is it that we will trip over the road?"

Raven fell to the ground.

Beastboy and Cyborg laughed up a storm.

Robin laughed a little and then walked out the door.

The others followed

-----

" TV?" InuYasha asked.

" Why am I sitting next to the mutt?" Koga asked.

" Because, I have to sit next to the girls" Miroku smiled.

" Koga, please sit by Miroku-- Puh-lease" Sango begged.

Kagome sighed.

Rin giggled. " Fluffy-sama, where are we going?"

" To go on Tv. I wonder why I just couldnt throw a tv at the morrons and then the tv will be on them" Sesshomaru answered.

Rin giggled again.

" To the road-- so I will not have to be next to this mutt all day!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the door.

Koga trailed behind Kagome. InuYasha was behind Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

--------

Bloo looked out the window.

" It's raining ducks and birds" He yelled.

" You mean, raining cats and dogs" Mac corrected.

" No! It's really raining ducks and birds, sorry if I sounded rude" Wilt said pointing out the window and sure enough there was ducks.

" I won you losed!" Bloo smiled.

" It's lost not losed" Frankie said.

Bloo shook his head no and said " Nu--" He paused.

Frankie smiled and held out the money jar labeled Frankie is right and Bloo is wrong.

Bloo glared at Frankie and put a dollar in the jar.

" How'd you get that money?" Asked Mac.

" I toke it from you" Bloo answered.

" Coco!" Coco yelled.

Eduardo looked out the window and screamed. " Ducks-- they are evil things of doom!"

-------------

" We are getting nowhere fast" Fred said.

" Thats because Shaggy and Scooby keeps on making us stop so they can have some food" Velma said.

Scooby and Shaggy were asleep now.

-------

Garfeild looked out the window of the airplane.

" I got you into first class Jon. It's because of my charm. Now you must let me have your food"

Jon smiled " Sure?" He looked down and saw that his food was gone.

" What--- **Garfeild!**" He yelled.

" Just asking-- anyways--" Garfeild said trying to change the subject.

Odie began drinking water-- which Garfeild had made burning hot.

The water was burning hot because Garfeild ordered it that way.

_That will teach that dog!_

Garfeild laughed evily.

-----

" On the road again" BeastBoy sang.

Starfire joined in.

Raven didnt, that song annoyed her.

Robin looked in the back and smiled a little until--

" Pit spot!" BeastBoy yelled grabbing the wheel and turning it.

BeastBoy ran out of the car quickly.

The others stared and everything was quiet.

" We have to go in" Sighed Raven.

They all sighed and walked inside.

------

**SLAP!**

" Sorry.." Miroku said.

" That will teach you, prevert!" Kagome yelled.

" You rubbed Sango's and Kagome's bu--" Koga growled.

" Yes.. I.." Miroku answered.

Koga and InuYasha both slapped Miroku.

" No doing that to Kagome!" They growled.

Miroku sighed and then said " The pain for some love.." He began eating some chips.

Rin was playing a puzzle game with Sesshomaru.

" This is fun, right Fluffy-sama?" She said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

-------

_**There will be more cartoons, people from books, and people from Anime later.**_


	2. They meet Warning: Short chapter

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic.**_

_**I dont own the animes, the cartoons, nor the books.**_

_**Note: **_

_**I know this chapter is short. I am very busy now and will try to update more and make up for this one.**_

Frankie squealed as she stopped the car.

" Well, here we are" She said.

InuYasha sighed and said " Are we there yet"

Koga rolled his eyes and said " The metal beast thing-- er machine stopped"

They all got out of the car.

Frankie and the others got out of the fosters van.

" Cool!" Bloo and Mac screamed like school girls.

Garfeild stood up.

" Man, was the airplane seat small" He yawned.

" No, it was big but you had to eat everyone's food." Jon said.

Odie was chasing his foot which was odd because he had to use his foot to chase.

The titans looked out of the door.

" Yeah!" BeastBoy yelled running out.

The others followed.

_If anyone does ask if I know him, I'll lie and say no._ Raven thought.

Scooby Doo and Shaggy walked out of the car.

The others followed.

" What!" Frankie screamed.

" We were the only ones with this house!" She added with another scream.

" Ru-uh!" Scooby Yelled.

Frankie stared at Scooby.

" A talking dog? Oh-- youre a friend--" She said.

Shaggy blinked. " Scoob is a friend of mine, and he doesnt like to be called a dog"

" Rog? Where?" Scooby asked looking around.

" So, he is real" Frankie said.

Miroku had been counting how many girls were here.

" Wow" He smiled.

" Seven" He muttered.

" But some look a little _too_ old.." He added.

" Miroku saying that?" Sango laughed.

Bloo began poking InuYasha.

" You--you-- are a puppy!" He giggled petting the head of InuYasha.

Kagome giggled.

" A puppy?" InuYasha growled.

" I'm a demon!" He added.

Ami stepped out of a van.

" Look at the cute wittle puppy!" She yelled running over to InuYasha and touching his ears.

Miroku stared at InuYasha. " Why do you get all the girls!" He pouted.

" It's all about the ears" InuYasha joked rather annoyed.

Yumi stepped down from the steps of the van.

" Okay, this is strange. I am a rockstar--" She paused.

Miroku stared at her and said " You are a star made of rocks"

Yumi and Ami both laughed.

" Funni!" Ami giggled.

Miroku crawled behind Sango.

" Girls-- laughing-- at me.." He said quietly.

Sango laughed and InuYasha did too.

Yumi looked at Sesshomaru and said " Wow.."

Sesshomaru looked at Yumi and said " What?"

Ami looked at Yumi and slapped her across the face waking her from the daze.

Ami then looked at Garfeild. " Kawaii!" She yelled hugging him.

" Fat-- being smushed-- must escape" Garfeild said through breaths.

Yumi looked at Ami and said " Ami, stop you'll hurt him"

Ami stopped and then waved at Garfeild.

" I am free!" Garfeild pounded this chest like a man.

Jon rolled his eyes.

" A rock that looks like a star maybe?" Starfire said to Robin.

Robin smiled and said " It means she sings and stuff"

BeastBoy looked at Yumi and then at Ami.

" So, any rockstars would like a green dude?"

Ami was too busy petting all of the animals.

Mac laughed " Green dude?" He laughed again.

" Annoying" Raven said.

The groups all walked into the house.

" And welcome to--- Small Big house!" A host said.

" Naraku?" Koga said with his eyes twitching.

" I needed a summer job" Naraku replied quietly.

InuYasha and the gang looked at each other and began cracking up.

" Anyways, I am Naraku. I will be your host for _the day_. You will all share one house-- but there is a twist! You can kill each other!"

Koga looked at InuYasha and said " That means one fun thing off of my list to do"

InuYasha glared at Koga.

" Kill, why would we kill" Ami asked.

" Because, some you you will learn to hate each other" Naraku smirked.

Yumi sighed.

" The **_real_** twist is-- you have to share a room with some people. Preverts-- I suggest you get a room with someone the same gender as you. Or else-- you will end up hurting because a person **will** slap you" Naraku smirked again.

" Aww.." Miroku said sadly.

" Ha!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

--- End of the short chapter!---

**Thank you my number one reviewer: Mew and her sister**

**That was her username and no point of not listening.**

**She told me that:**

**_Funneh!  
Funny!  
Funnie...  
FUNNY!  
Could you bring in.. maybe Ami and Yumi?  
Then Miroku would have more girls to admire!  
Very funny, very very very very very very very very funny.  
Try to bring in more Girls for Miroku... would be even more funny with more girls!_**

**She was a guest and so that is not her username.**

**Thank you, for helping me with this fanfic a little.**

**I enjoy reviews. Right now, I have writers block. So a review would help XD**


	3. Food fight Bathroom light

**_Food Fight!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I didnt make any of these animes, cartoons, books, or comics. I dont own them either_**

**_

* * *

_**

" I'm sharing a room with Yumi!" Ami yelled.

Naraku raised and eyebrow and then looked in a key-card.

" Yumi, Yumi.. there it is!" He said pointing to a key-card with Yumi's picture on it.

" Rockstar, best friend is Ami." He muttered.

Yumi looked at Ami and said " First we have to find the room to share with"

Ami nodded.

" I'm sharing a room with Bloo!" Mac said.

" Yeah!" Bloo said.

Rin blinked and looked at Bloo.

" You are odd looking" She said quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed and said " Who am i sharing a room with?"

Naraku grinned. " Cause I hate your guts.. you will be sharing a room with Koga and InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru banged his head on a table. " Why me?"

Koga was fighting with InuYasha. " Kagome likes me!" Koga yelled.

" She doesnt like wolves!" InuYasha yelled.

Naraku sighed " I hate this job.." He said.

Kagome looked at Sango and said " We have to share a room with?"

Naraku replied for Sango. " Ami and Yumi share a room with Frankie and Kagome. Sango you share a room with Coco, and Velma. Miroku you share a room with... Ed-- the moster guy, Mac and Odie. Jon you share a room with Koga, Sesshomaru and InuYasha also Wilt. Garfeild with Bloo, Scooby doo, Shaggy and Fred. "

" And you others will see your name on the doors" He added.

" Coco?" Sango asked.

" Coco!" Coco replied.

Sango stared.

" COCO!" Coco yelled.

Kagome looked at Ami and Yumi. " Um, hello?"

Ami smiled " Hello!" She replied.

Yumi sighed and said " Hi"

Miroku sighed. " Why must I share a room with a child, a monster, and a dog? Why cant it be girls!" He said.

Mac blinked " You like girls.. _a lot_"

Miroku laughed and said " You will when you get older too"

The groups walked over to their rooms and began unpacking.

" I like potatos" Ed said.

" Umm.. where are we going?" The titans asked.

" I guess we pick our own rooms" Raven replied.

" I like milk" Chesse replied.

BeastBoy looked around. " Lots of ladies here" He replied.

Raven rolled her eyes.

" Mortal ememys?" Koga asked.

" Mortal ememys" Replied Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

* * *

" Open up the door!" Koga yelled.

" No, I must look better or the ladies will not like me as much!" Miroku replied.

" The ladies dont like you already!" Kagome yelled.

" Reah?" Scooby Doo said.

Sesshomaru yawned. " Five in the freaking morning" He said.

" I know, I think that we have to wake up too early" Bloo said.

Yumi sighed " Open up the door!"

Starfire smiled " Why must the Miroku guy open the door? Why cant we all be friends. I met the Miroku person yesturday and he was quite nice to Raven, me and the others"

Raven rolled her eyes.

" Good point!" Miroku yelled out.

" Dont worry I.." InuYasha paused as Miroku ran out screaming.

" Who did this to my styling hair!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru laughed and said " I dont know--"

Bloo walked in and said " So thats where my time machine we--" He paused as he saw Miroku.

" Dude! What happened to your hair? It's all covered in honey!" He laughed.

Miroku glared at Bloo.

* * *

That morning at Breakfest was not even as great as the bathroom part...

" Who ate my eggs!" Bloo yelled.

Garfeild was being poked in the belly and Scooby Doo was eating everything in site.

Shaggy was annoyed by Mac who told him eating was a bad habit and asked why he wasnt fat yet.

The girls well..

" Prevert!" Ami and Yumi yelled.

" Lench!" Kagome screamed.

" Lench and prevert!" Sango growled.

Starfire was getting ready because she didnt want to eat breakfest in her PJ's.

Raven was reading a novel.

Miroku sighed. " Why must I always get slapped?" He asked.

He had four slap marks across his face.

" I hate your life!" InuYasha laughed.

" Good one!" BeastBoy laughed.

" I think so too!" Bloo yelled.

Mac laughed " I missed ya bud!"

Raven sighed she could hear them from her bedroom. _" Morrons" _She said quietly.

Miroku smiled " So any ladies who would like to bear my child?" He asked.

" Great topic to bring at the table!" InuYasha yelled spitting food in Koga's face.

Koga growled at InuYasha and said " Mutt!" He grabbed a plate of eggs and threw it at InuYasha.

" Food fight!" Yelled Bloo throwing food at Miroku.

" What the heck!" Miroku threw some food at Bloo but missed and hit---

Sango!

Sango got angry and yelled at Miroku. " You freak!"

She threw a bottle of soda at him.

" Why me.." Miroku sank to the ground.

* * *

After a while the food fight was done.

" I'm the only clean one" Raven said looking at the others.

" I ate all of my food" Replied Garfeild.

" Oh right-" Raven replied.

" The line for the shower is long" Sighed Sesshomaru.

Rin danced. " What did I miss Fluffy-sama?"

" The food fight" Replied Sesshomaru.

" Oh, Fluffy-sama" Replied Rin.

" Girly-man!" Bloo yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled.

" Why do you wear a boa, and wear makeup?" Bloo asked.

" WHAT!" Sesshomaru growled.

Bloo hid behind Mac, like that would help any bit..

" You rittle red ring!" Scooby barked at Bloo.

" What? I am not red" Bloo said.

Scooby sank down. " Ri am rolor rind"

" Color blind? I think poatos can cure that!" Ed said.

" Really?" Asked Scooby.

InuYasha laughed.

" Sorry, but I must ask. Why am I at the back of the line?" Asked Wilt.

" Because you let everyone go in front of you" Replied Miroku.

Slamming the door, Sango ran into the bathroom.

Soon after she locked the door.

Everyone heard singing and water running.

" So that is what Sango sings like" Miroku said.

" My ears!" Yelled Bloo.

" Um-- Bloo-- you have no ears" Mac said.

" Really? I should steal 'Fluffy-sama's' ears!" Bloo laughed.

" You little freak!" Sesshomaru grabbed Bloo by the 'neck'

" Help," Bloo stammered.

" me.."

" Bloo!" Mac yelled.

* * *

**_End of Chapter!_**


	4. Some surprises

A/N: I own nothing

Someone told me to do a mini on the start and end of chapters. Thanks for the idea! And also.. I don't watch a lot of Code L. Sorry, but I am trying to though.

Me: -yawns-

Edward Elric: -is reading Alchemy books with his brother- Done!

Alphonse Elric: -wasn't listening- Hey, brother?

Edward: What?

Alphonse: Where do babies come from?

Me: OO -walks away- That was weird.

Edward: Al! We were studying about Alchemy and you were thinking about this?

Alphonse: But... I have a good excuse! I..have.. a short attention span.. and plus I would like to know

Edward: OO" Well.. Al... I'll tell ya...

Me: -holds up sign that says: Next chapter hurry!- Hmm... -background has a beeping sound-

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

Bloo sat down.

"Rinngggg" The doorbell ran.

"Must be someone.." Yumi said as Ami rushed to the door.

Ami gasped. "Caz?" She screamed.

"Yep, I am your host" Caz walked in.

Yumi raised an eye brow.

"You guys will be spending a room with the same gender, why.." Caz said.

Kagome blinked.

"No.. there goes my chance of.." Miroku yelled.

Sango sighed and then slapped Miroku.

"What did you do that for?" Miroku yelled.

"I know what you are thinking.." Sango said.

"Girls will spend the left room together and boys will spend the right room together" Caz said.

Koga sighed "I have to share a room with the mutt?"

InuYasha growled.

Just then another knock on the door...

"Who is it?" Yumi asked.

A dark figure walked in.

"I am the grim reaper, and I am.." The dark figure said.

"Your co-host!" He added.

Miroku sighed.

"Guys, you will have to go trick-or-treating or stay home" Caz said.

"When is Halloween?" Asked Kagome.

"Soon..." Grim smirked.

"What's a Halloween?" Shippo, Koga, InuYasha and even Sesshomaru asked.

Sango laughed, Kagome had tolden her a while ago.

"Well, pick out your costumes" Caz smirked and then walked out of the door.

"Halloween is a hoilday where you can dress up as demons, animals, evil things, pretty things and etc." Mac answered.

"Really?" InuYasha raised an eye brow.

* * *

End of the short chapter. Sorry, that it is short. Fingers hurt, and I am sick right now..

* * *

InuYasha: Short chapter..

Shippo: -walks in wearing an InuYasha costume- Go to hel! I can beat ya all!

InuYasha: -raises eye brow- You have two--

Shippo: -runs out of room-

InuYasha: -chases after Shippo-

Miroku: -comes in wearing dress- So an Alphonse didn't know where babies come from?

Alphonse Elric: -in corner hidding in fear- There's no such thing as babies.. theres no such thing as babies..

Edward Elric: -hiding in fear- There's no such thing as fangirls...

Miroku: OO""

Me: ...Fangirls?

InuYasha: -walks back in- Keh..

Bloo: Babies come from.. Storks!

Mac: -walks in- Yeah!

Miroku: -laughs- -rolls on floor dying with laugther-(Not really)

Ami: -walks in- Yes, it is true.. I guess...


	5. YAY UPDATED!

_**Sorry...**_

_That I haven't written latey. :( Or for a year, you could say. I was a horrible writer and I'll try to update now. It'll be having more characters and such. And it will be better written. My birthday is tomorrow, and so, it will have a guest star. ;3 -wink wink-_

_Seeing as how it started off at Halloween, I'll make it so that they were just joking. Then in next month, I'll make it a Halloween special. Be happy I'm writing it for some time._

_Ed, Edd, and Eddy will be added in. :3 The other Ed-- the monster, will be pulled out. Too confusing.. no? Sorry for this note also, but it is really needed. I'll update soon._

* * *

_"**Y**_ou are dreaming, you are dreaming," Caz said.

Ed, the monster, jumped from recently taking a nap and screamed, "Who are you!"

"I'm the new host!" Caz said annoyed.

"Oh, hola!"

"Hmm? Oh, goodbye."

"Actually-- hola no mean.." Ed was pushed out of the door.

Caz, the host, was wearing a pinstripe suit, and a tie. His small body actually fitted into it. Of course, it was his size. Smiling, and waving at a camera, he said, "And there you have it, you voted Ed out, and we followed your opinion! Now, we will welcome new guests. And why do I say 'guests?' Because, we had to get _three_ people to fit his place! And here they are...!" He pointed to the blue door, in which was attached onto the house just a while ago; a few months. They wanted it for better rankings, and in fact, they turned it into a game show which people at home could watch. The door to this room was locked, so the players couldn't see who was coming in it. Basically, they didn't know they were being filmed; not for the whole world-- just for some towns/city and states, but had signed a contract to show ANYTHING. Caz pointed again to the blue door.

Nothing and no one came in. The host looked confused, but then he walked over to the door. Bang! He slammed open, and there came... three boys. Who were they!

* * *

_Who are they? Think you know? ) Good for you. Find out who they really are on the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. (_

_I don't own these characters, just a disclaimer.  
_


End file.
